


Amor Daemonis

by Mask (AkagiEba), RG_Mask



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkagiEba/pseuds/Mask, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RG_Mask/pseuds/RG_Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke Uchiha is a demon hunter. One day there is a new guy in his class. Affection grows. But is Naruto all that he seems, or is there more behind him?</p><p>BEING REVISED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment this story is under construction!

Sasuke Uchiha sighed. Some people dislike Mondays but Sasuke Uchiha has a profound dislike for Tuesdays. Tuesday, it was not the beginning of the week, nor the end of it but is was so close to Friday, Tuesday was a mocking day in Sasuke's opinion. And then there was the other reason he disliked Tuesdays, it was the only day of the week that he had to take the bus to school. On other days his brother would bring him, but on Tuesdays the Uchiha prodigy had to work really early. How vast Sasuke's dislike for the school bus may be, his dislike for waking before 6 o'clock was larger.  
"Sasukeeee!" there it was, the reason why Sasuke disliked the school bus. A girl with bubble gum pink hair waved at him from the backseat of the bus. On the other side of the row sat a blond haired girl doing the exact same thing, both were seated next to an empty chair. Sasuke sighted again and took a seat in the front of the bus next to a stoic redhead. The boy acknowledge him with a nod "Uchiha". Sasuke returned the greeting "Sabaku". Sabaku Gaara might not be Sasuke's best friend, but he was silent and wouldn't bother him, and by this he earned Sasuke's liking. Sasuke plugged his ear buds in his ear. (a/n: is this correct? Do you plug your ear buds?? It reminds me of other things....)  
When they arrived at school he grabbed his back pack and walked next to Gaara in the direction of the building.

\-----------------(0.0)-------------------

Uzumaki Naruto grinned happily when he entered the school building, today was the start of a new beginning. Nobody in this new school knew him and he would make sure nobody would recognize him. He had taken his mothers surname and had hid his most notorious traits. This way he would not get in any trouble, he believed, as he had promised to his dad.  
"Good morning ms. Shizune he chirped as he arrived at the reception desk. The woman looked up from her computer screen and offered the boy a warm smile "Hello mr. Uzumaki, good to see you, are you ready for your first day at Konoha high?" Naruto nodded "of course! I was born ready."  
"good, here is your time table, you already have your books do you?"  
" Yup, I didn't bring them though, since I didn't know which ones to bring" he said apologizing  
" That is okay, you will most likely be able to share a book. Your fist class is homeroom with mr. Hatake, he is also your literature teacher." Naruto smiled "great" he said, although he was not sure what he meant by those words.  
"I take it that mr. Hatake will assign you a guide for the rest of the day, so I'll see you later, here we are"

\----------------(0.0)--------------------

As Sasuke walked into the classroom he was surprised to find his teacher already there, the silver haired male was known for persistently being 5 to 10 minutes late. He wondered what the reason for this rift in the teachers habit. He sat down next to one of his friends and joined the conversation, well maybe he didn't actually join but he listened to the speakers so maybe he did join. Whatever. "... is never on time, so it has to be something special." "Maybe there will be inspectors today" "Don't they usually announce that to us?" "Maybe a new student?" "On a Thursday? what idiot starts school on a Thursday?" "I don't know" "what else can it be" "maybe he was scolded" "why didn't they do that years ago?"  
"ahum" the teacher raised his voice a bit "I do understand you confusion, but the second bell already rang and I would like to start my lesson"  
The class fell silent, no explanation of sorts?  
"open your book on page 54".  
Nobody moved, too startled to do anything, the common question everyone had in mind was 'what the hell!?'. Then a brave girl lifted her finger "Sir, why are you on time?" The man chuckled "you will see soon enough. Now open your books"  
Sasuke's eye twitched, If he despised one thing it was secrecy. But he mentally scolded himself for being hypocrite and opened his book.

Five minutes later the class got their answer as the door opened and the head of administration, Shizune walked into the classroom followed by a brown haired boy.  
"I was right, a new student" a boy a few rows from Sasuke muttered.  
" Class, this is Uzumaki Naruto, he is a new student here and will be in your class." Shizune said. The boy grinned shyly "please take care of me". Then Shizune left the classroom and the boy was left standing on his own. Sasuke looked at the boy. Brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin, and a slender body. For some reason the boy looked familiar. "well Naruto, why don't you tell us something about yourself? " the teacher, who went by the name of mr. Hatake, but had rather that you called him Kakashi asked.  
"uhm.." the boy stammered and then grinned sheepishly. " My name is, eh, Naruto and I just moved here and now I go to this school I guess." He raised his arm behind his head. "do you have likes and dislikes?" Kakashi helped him "uh yeah.... I like ramen and I dislike, uhhhh, " the boy fell silent. "alright, and do you have any dreams?" Sasuke remembered the first day of the semester that Kakashi had asked each person in his class these questions, It had taken two and a half hour before they were done with the class of 30 people.  
The boy seemed surprised by this question "yes I have" he responded in a clear tone very different from a minute ago. "Would you share it with us?"  
" Uhm, sure, why not" then he was silent again and seemed to be thinking about his choice of words " I aspire to be the best cop of the world one day"  
"that is a nice dream" Kakashi commented " You can go and sit at the empty desk next to Gaara"  
If Sasuke had been another person he would have pitied the brunet, but Sasuke was Sasuke and Sasuke just didn't care. Other kids in the class though did have sympathy with Naruto and shot him apologizing looks. The brunet himself didn't seem bothered by his neighbors death glare and happily sat down "hey, would you mind sharing your book with me? I didn't bring mine since it is my first day and all. " the redhead's glare intensified but he didn't move. Naruto seemed unfazed by the gesture of hostility and moved the book to the middle of the table. The rest of the class watched in awe.  
" Okay class, can I have your attention again? Let's move on with the lesson" Kakashi said like nothing happened.

The lesson proceeded without further incidents and so did the next two lessons. Naruto followed Gaara, who stopped glaring at him after an hour when he concluded that it didn't work on Naruto, through the school and managed to find all his classes. Then it was time for the first break, again he followed Gaara.  
Sasuke already sat at their table with Neji and Tenten when Gaara arrived. They started eating lunch in silence as they always did, none of them really had interest in a conversation. Sasuke just didn't care, Neji didn't see any point in a conversation, Gaara didn't know how to have a conversation, and Tenten just went with the flow. But then the golden silence was interrupted when a certain boy sat down next to Gaara " I almost lost you there Gaara" the boy whinnied. And Sasuke immediately knew that that had precisely been Gaara's intention.  
Then the brunet looked at Neji and Tenten " Hi, I did not meet you yet" he exclaimed " I am Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you". Sasuke studied his friends reaction, it was not often that an outsider tried to talk to them. But Neji politely replied "Hi Uzumaki-san, my name is Hyuuga Neji."  
"ahh you can call me Naruto, I am going to call you Neji" Sasuke almost smirked, not only had the boy invaded their silence but he also had had the nerve to bluntly deny Nejis' politeness, the boy had guts, or maybe he was just dumb.  
Naruto had already moved his attention to Tenten and looked at her questionatly. She gave him a smile, Sasuke wondered if she was relieved that the silence was lifted " I am Tenten, nice to meet you too"  
Naruto smiled at her. " and emo boy what is your name?"  
It took Sasuke a moment before he realized this was meant for him and he answered "I'm in your class, dobe"  
" I know, but I still don't know your name"  
"hn"  
"that is not even a word you know, I am gonna find out eventually why not tell me"  
"hn"  
Naruto then turned to Gaara "Gaara" he lamented " what is the bastards name"  
Gaara looked calculating between Naruto and Sasuke and then he said " Sasuke"  
Sasuke shot him the patented Uchiha death glare but Gaara didn't seem to mind.  
" Nice to meet you" Naruto beamed  
"hn"  
" you said that sentence to often now, it has lost its' value"  
The rest of the lunch went by slowly, Naruto was talking to Tenten, who was the only one that didn't respond to him with one-syllable answers and the rest of the gang were slowly eating their lunch while the mood darkened.  



	2. Day one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto follows Sasuke around school.  
> Sasuke has a mission

After lunch Sasuke found himself being followed by the new boy. He released his worst death glare but the brunet was unfazed.

Sasuke, not one to cause a scene, quickened his steps and ignored the dobe. "Ché, bastard, slow down a bit will you! It is my first day so I don't know the way!"  
"Didn't Kakashi assign you a guide or something?" Sasuke said without turning around.  
"He must 've forgotten" Naruto muttered but turned into his bright self moments later "So I assigned you as my personal guide for today"  
The Uchiha breathed in relief when he arrived in his classroom. The annoying kid had stopped in front of the door and peeked inside.  
His other classmates gave the boy strange looks while they maneuvered their ways around him the classroom in. When Sasuke sat down he noticed the boy still looking back and forth his schedule and the classroom.

When the teacher arrived Naruto spoke with him and apparently he was in the right class. He walked inside and stood still for a moment to localize an empty spot. He gazed upon the seat next to Sasuke for a moment while Sasuke silently prayed - no let me correct that- silently glared at the dobe to not come sit next to him. Unfortunately for him this was the only encouraging the idiot needed and within 30 seconds he had seated himself next to a now inward fuming Sasuke.  
Why he let himself get riled up so easily by this stupid boy, Sasuke himself had no idea. He was an Uchiha for gods' sake, he should be impervious against such inane emotions.

Naruto didn't even bother to ask him to share his book with him, as soon as the math teacher, mr. Umino, started the lesson, Naruto took Sasukes' book and put it between them. Sasuke glared at him, again, to no avail.  
Then mr. Umino started the lesson, and Sasuke found himself too occupied with making notes, too be annoyed with the moron that sat next to him.

Halfway into the lesson, there was a knock on the door. Sasuke looked up, but couldn't make out the figure in the door opening. It spoke to mr. Umino, who subsequently followed the person out of the classroom.  
Inside the classroom a murmur of whispers erupted. It fell silent again when the door opened and mr. Umino came back into the room.  
" mr. Uchiha, your brother is here to see you" he said " get your stuff, and go see him"  
Sasuke stood up and grabbed his stuff, including his book, what earned him a protesting sound from Naruto.  
He left the classroom, ignoring the curious looks his classmates were giving him. The last thing he heard before closing the door was mr. Umino motioning the class to be silent.

" Itachi" he acknowledged the older version of himself with a nod. " it is uncommon for you to get me when I'm still in school"  
" walk with me Sasuke" his brother said " we have a code red"  
Sasuke looked at his brother in surprise " red!?" he said in alarm " we haven't had one of those in years "  
" exactly, that is why father ordered for all of the guardians to be there, he seems to deem it a good training for the kids."  
" He is going to let the kids handle it!?"  
" yes, under the direct supervision of the entire clan"

They continued the rest of the way in silence. After leaving the school building they accelerated their steps. At the corner of the street stood the black car Sasuke recognized as his brothers.

Itachi didn't waste any time, and before Sasuke was even seated he drove away.  
" we are in a hurry?" Sasuke asked  
Itachi didn't bother to answer his question, instead he stated  
" I take it you brought your basic stuff in you backpack?"  
Sasuke nodded  
" Very well" Itachi continued " I brought some extra weapons, and your katana"  
This earned him a grateful nod from Sasuke. His katana was to big to bring to school unnoticed, but it was the weapon he liked most.

When they arrived at the spot, the illusion was already in place. Outside of the barrier live continued as it was, inside the barrier was a different story.  
Itachi parked his car and opened the trunk, trowing Sasuke's katana at him. For himself he took a pair of guns.  
Sasuke put off his jacked and adjusted his clothes a bit, so they wouldn't move in the way may his assistance be required.

Itachi walked to the tent, just by the border of the barrier. That was were the civilians were getting their memory changed before being evacuated.   
His friend Shisui was already there. He looked up when he heard the brothers approach " Itachi, Sasuke, good to see you. Your father is already restraining the subject with his team. He requires your assistance. "  
That was all that was said, Uchiha were people of little words. Itachi nodded and the brothers turned around, heading for the battle field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I added a bit :) More to come soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's short, but it's something

Walking towards the center of the barrier Sasuke was met with the sight of a enormous creature. "damn" he muttered to himself. Out loud he asked Itachi if the children had already arrived. Itachi reprimanded him for calling them children, since he was a few year older than the most of them, but yes, they had already arrived.

It was relatively easy to locate their father since he was shouting out orders even louder than the monster could roar. "Father, I've brought Sasuke" Itachi said. Fugaku casted a side way glance at them while continuing giving out orders. "good, I want you two on stand by, the expulsion is about to be initiated. But I doubt help is needed." 

As Fugaku predicted no help was needed in the expulsion of the beast. Only in clearing the mess it had made. Grumbling Sasuke had put his katana on his back and had helped replanting trees and shrubbery. Together with the kids. Itachi had almost escaped his rebuilding fate, but Obito had noticed him confidentially walking away (Uchihas don't sneak, mind you) and now he was helping rebuild the buildings. Which is essentially redrawing the building with spells and connecting the right wreckage to the right spots.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, this chapter is getting a bit longer each time, so beware xD Im truly sorry, but my inspiration comes in small parts.

Finding an excuse for the teachers wasn't that much of a problem for Sasuke, explaining to Naruto however was a different story. Boy, was he persistent. He was apparently very pissed that his self appointed guide went missing for the rest of the day and he had to search for his classes all alone. When Sasuke suggested he should have looked for someone else to guide him he had looked him right in the eye and said: "But nobody replaces you." It had left Sasuke speechless.

When he arrived at school the next morning, by car, since it was Friday, a brunet moron stood by the school gates. When the moron noticed him his whole face lighted up "There you are! I was all worried about you, you know, when your brother came to get you yesterday. Did something bad happen?" Had the dimwit no sense of privacy!?  
Sasuke grunted and decided to answer him:" I don't see how it is any of your business."   
"Aaaahw c'mon sasuke, I'm worried about youuu" was that a whine?   
"Why would you be worried about me? You only know me for about a day"  
"Well, yeah, but, you shared your book with me"   
Sasuke decided not to respond to that. Luckily they had arrived by the lockers and Naruto had spotted Gaara. Sasuke breathed in relieve that he was not the only victim of Naruto's preposterous affection.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
